


Collar Full

by pansexual_izzy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Light Bondage, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Magnus, alec just wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_izzy/pseuds/pansexual_izzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this?” Magnus asked in a whispered tone, not wanting to be too loud this early on in the day.  </p><p>“Oh nothing, Daddy,” Alec said with a little smirk, then proceeded to place a chaste kiss on Magnus’ cheek.  He could see Magnus open his mouth slightly at the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write something including daddy!maggy and things got a little out of hand and i ended up with this.....  
> This is my first ever fic so I would love to hear your thoughts on it and/or any advice for future fics! Hope you guys like it!

His jaw has started getting sore from doing this for what felt like hours, even though Alec knew it couldn’t have been any longer than a few minutes. Alec had come home late last night from a hunt to a sleeping Magnus, curled up on the living room sofa with the TV still on. Coming home to find his boyfriend sleeping always made Alec feel bad for not being able to be there every night so he decided while carrying Magnus to bed that he would make it up to him in the morning. So that’s exactly what Alec was doing; his jaw aching as he tried waking his beautiful boyfriend up with a morning blowjob, Magnus’ naked body on display with the covers thrown back.

Soon enough Alec felt Magnus stir awake, looking up to see those golden green cat eyes blinking away the haziness of his slumber, then taking in the sight of Alec’s shirtless body laying between his legs. When Alec saw the realization of what was currently happening spread across his boyfriend’s face, he pulled his mouth of his dick and smirked as he crawled his way up the warlock’s body to kiss him open mouthed, tongues gently gliding together.

“What’s this?” Magnus asked in a whispered tone, not wanting to be too loud this early on in the day. 

“Oh nothing, _Daddy_ ,” Alec said with a little smirk, then proceeded to place a chaste kiss on Magnus’ cheek. He could see Magnus open his mouth slightly at the name.

“In that mood again, are we, Alexander?” Magnus said, more than asked, with smirk.

Alec pressed his lips to the spot where Magnus’ jaw met his neck and started sucking ever so lightly there, licking it before leaving with a small nip. He then moved his lips to the shell of Magnus’ ear to whisper “I’m all yours, Daddy.”

With that Magnus flipped them, wedging one of his legs between Alec’s own and grinding down, making Alec let out a quiet moan. 

“Is that right, Alexander? You gonna be so good for me, do whatever I say?”

Alec’s hands found their way to Magnus’ back, gripping tight as he listened to Magnus’ voice, low and scratchy from sleep. He could feel himself already getting aroused by the weight of Magnus on top of him mixed with his boyfriend’s natural scent surrounding him.

Alec groaned and tried rolling his hips up but was stopped by Magnus’ hands. He looked up in shock to find Magnus straddling one of his thighs with hands on Alec’s hips to keep him from moving.

“Now, Alexander,” Magnus practically purred. He moved slowly so he was laying back on top of Alec. Putting one hand on Alec’s hip with the other snaked under his back he rolled them so they were both on their sides, fronts pressed tightly together. “Right now, I need you to kiss me.”

Alec was more than happy to comply and leaned forward to fit their lips together. The kiss was warm and soft, Magnus with his head tilted slightly up, hands roaming all over Alec’s body; first touching his hips and back, then slowly making their ways to his chest and abs, lazily tracing patterns over his skin as they went.

Alec pushed on Magnus’ hip to get him to roll over onto his back. Lips never once breaking apart, he followed so he was laying on top of his boyfriend’s chest. He brought one hand up to cup Magnus’ face to deepen the kiss, tongues chasing each other into each other’s mouths.

Finally breaking apart, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder, breathing heavily as he circled his hips in a downward motion.

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Magnus breathed out and scratched at Alec’s back when he continued grinding down and started kissing and sucking at the base of Magnus’ neck.

The warlock let his hands travel down to his boyfriend’s boxer clad ass and he squeezed, eliciting a low moaned out “fuck me” from the younger man.

Magnus snuck his hands into the boxers and repeated his previous action, this time rocking his hips up into Alec’s simultaneously.

“What was that, now, babe?” He asked, knowing it would make Alec squirm.

“I said, ‘fuck me’,” He mumbled out as a reply, but Magnus wasn’t having it.

“I can’t hear you, darling, you need to speak up,” The elder said as he let one hand slide between Alec’s asscheeks, one finger rubbing teasingly over his hole.

“Fuck me, Mags,” Alec said quite noticeably louder this time.

“Uh-uh,” Magnus shook his head as he smacked Alec’s ass with the hand that wasn’t still in his boyfriend’s underwear, reveling in the fact that he was the only one who got to hear Alec’s dirty moans. “That’s not what you were calling me earlier, _Alexander_.” He spanked him again, grabbing this time as his hand made contact and gripped and rubbed his ass hard. “Now, tell me, dear, what did you want me to do?”

“Fuck- fuck me, Daddy. I want you to fuck me,” Alec whimpered against his neck, beginning to rock his hips into Magnus again.

“Mmmm, that was… better, I suppose.” Magnus snapped his fingers, stripping Alec of his sweatpants and boxers, Alec gasping as the cool air touched his skin, then moaning at the extra, warm skin contact. “Hands and knees. Now.” The warlock commanded.

Alec was quick to obey, his dick twitching at Magnus’ authoritative voice. He rolled off of Magnus and positioned himself so he was facing the end of the bed with his ass in the air, ready for what he knew was coming next.

Magnus got up from where he was lying down and sat back on his heels between Alec’s spread legs. He placed his hands on his lover’s hips and leaned forward to bite down on the flesh on Alec’s ass, making the younger man’s back dip while a loud moan left his lips. 

Magnus leaned back to place a hard smack on Alec’s right cheek, immediately swooping down to slowly lick a stripe up the fresh mark and grab his ass with both hands, massaging as he pulled Alec towards him. The warlock spread his cheeks, licking over Alec’s hole with a flat, hot tongue.

Alec reached for his cock with one hand but his arm roughly gets pulled onto his back.

“Did I say you could touch?” came Magnus’ low voice.

Alec let out another whimper. “N-no.”

Magnus’ hold on his arm got tighter and he pulled it back farther in a quick tug.

“No, Daddy,” Alec corrected himself.

“Then what are we gonna do about that? Hmmm. Oh, I know!” Magnus let go of Alec’s arm to snap his fingers. 

Alec’s eyes and mouth all opened wide as the side of his face suddenly collided with the cool sheets of their shared bed. He tried pushing himself up, only to find that his hands were bound behind his back. He bit down _hard_ on his bottom lip to try and suppress his groan as he felt his cock growing impossibly harder at the thought of being restrained like this.

Smirking at his work, Magnus resumed teasing Alec with his tongue. He would lick a fat stripe all the way from Alec’s balls up to his back and then swirl the pointed tip of his tongue around the rim, but never with enough pressure for Alec’s liking, the nephilim constantly trying to push back onto Magnus’ face. 

Alec was very clearly becoming impatient as he grunted out his disapproval in between breathy whines every time Magnus pulled away without pushing in. 

Luckily for him, Magnus decided to stop the teasing and properly eat him out, moving one hand from Alec’s hip to start jerking himself off. Alec’s whining becoming louder and higher pitched with each wet lick and thrust of Magnus’ tongue until he was a right mess with tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. The shadowhunter’s head getting thrown back as best it could from his current position and his body shaking with every curve of his boyfriend’s tongue inside him.

Alec had subconsciously begun pulling at the ropes around his wrists, needing desperately to touch himself. Magnus, noticing his struggle, sat up and grabbed Alec by the shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position on his heels, the warlock mimicking the posture.

Magnus spread his legs wider and scooted closer to Alec so his chest was pressed flush to Alec’s muscular back. He placed his left hand on Alec’s hip once more and reached around with the other to stroke Alec’s leaking cock, using his precum to help make the movements smoother.

Tilting his head, Magnus started kissing and biting at Alec’s jaw line. Alec let his mouth hang open as he let out more breathy gasps, trying to rock his hips into Magnus’ hand more friction, the warlock humming his approval.

After leaving a few red marks on the corner of Alec’s jaw and upper neck area, Magnus pulled back, lifting the hand that wasn’t currently tugging on Alec’s dick up to his lover’s mouth.

“I want you to be good for Daddy and suck my fingers just like how you were sucking my cock earlier.”

Alec tried to cover up his moan by biting down into his lip with little success of being quiet. He then opened his mouth, taking two fingers in as he lightly sucked, swirling his tongue around them to get them as wet as possible. 

Magnus rested his head between Alec’s shoulder blades, his own mouth parted and his breath grew heavier. He let go of Alec’s cock, opting to trail his hand up toned abs, feeling every inch of Alec’s torso. His hand found its way to Alec’s hairy chest, fingers playing with hardened nipples.

Alec bit down gingerly on the wet fingers when he felt Magnus begin to tighten his grip on his chest, hips moving to hump his backside every so slightly.

He slipped his mouth off of Magnus’ fingers to let out a hoarse “I need you, _now_.”

Magnus was more than happy to listen to his boyfriend’s words, his own want and lust starting to take control of his actions as he forcibly shoved on Alec’s back, his chest and face falling down into the mattress.

He stuck one wet finger inside without any warning, the younger man letting out a roaring, ruined sounding cry at the sudden intrusion. Magnus moved his finger around slightly, loving the responses he was getting from his lover. Alec’s constant streams of ’ _fuck, yeah,_ ’ and ’ _feels so good, Daddy_ ’ only encouraging him more. 

He began moving his finger in and out of Alec’s tight hole, loosening him up and feeling around for what he knew would make Alec scream when stimulated. A smug expression settled over his face when Alec’s entire body shook, his back arching downward, accompanied by a choked out ‘shit.’

“Dammit, _fuck!_ Right there, Daddy, _please_ ,” Alec moaned out. 

Magnus may have demon blood in him but he’s not at all evil. He gave Alec exactly what he wanted and kept hitting that sensitive spot inside him, driving the boy completely insane. He grabbed Alec’s hip with his free hand to keep the boy as steady as possible, not trusting the shadowhunter to not fall down against the bed completely.

With Alec shamelessly begging for more, Magnus had magicked lube onto his fingers and momentarily had three working Alec open, the boy shaking on the mattress with a few stray tears gathered close to his eyes. Alec was growing more and more desperate, pushing back onto Magnus’ fingers as they bent and stroke at his walls, biting the bed sheets and pulling on them with his teeth.

“Pleeeaaase,” he cried out. “Please, I’m ready, I need you.”

“If you’re sure, my sweetheart.” He removed his fingers and gave Alec’s ass a hard slap when he tried pushing back onto him.

“Fuck, just fuck me!” Alec screamed, followed by a low grunt. “I need to feel you inside me, Daddy.”

Magnus grabbed his hips, harshly pulling Alec into his own as he grinded against his boyfriend. Both of them letting out moans at the much needed touch. Alec had once again begun pulling on the bondage around his wrists and Magnus reluctantly let them vanish, Alec’s arms immediately dropping to his sides and pushing his torso off the bed so he was on all fours as he sighed in relief.

Magnus snapped his fingers again, lubing up his cock. He leaned over Alec’s long back, stretching so his lips could reach Alec’s ear to whisper, “Are you ready, babe?”

Alec reached for his own dick while nodding his head eagerly, not being able to voice his response over the quiet whining in his throat.

Magnus let his hands trail all over Alec’s sides and back as he resumed his spot behind the taller man. After leaning down and leaving a hickey on his shadowhunter’s left buttcheek, he grabbed Alec’s waist with his left hand, using the other to slowly guide the head of his cock into the tight heat.

The noises Alec was making drove Magnus crazy; the warlock having to stop his movements and screw his eyes shut as the sounds intensified the feeling of himself slipping inside of the other man.

Alec’s hands gripped the sheets tightly, knuckles going white and his jaw clenched shut as he forced himself to not let out any sounds of pain as Magnus finished pushing all the way inside of him. The first few moments were always painful but it quickly shifted from discomfort to pleasure and Alec began moving the tiniest bit to better prepare himself.

“Y-you can move now,” Alec breathed out as he wiped some hair off his sweaty forehead.

Magnus bent down to leave a kiss on Alec’s back, the movement pushing him in even further. 

Eyes still screwed shut, Alec bit his lip as Magnus started moving in and out of him at a slow pace. He loved the feeling of those soft hands on his hips, blunt nails digging in on every thrust.

Alec’s head fell back and his eyes flew open as Magnus hit his prostate, a loud moan escaping his bitten red lips. 

“Yeah, right there,” Alec said in a voice a few pitches higher than usual. Magnus’s own voice probably would sound the same if he tried speaking. Instead he settled for pounding into his lover, wanting the nephilim to feel good right now.

Alec’s breathing was quickly becoming more and more ragged as Magnus draped over his back and wrapped his arms around Alec’s chest as his thrusting continued to get harder and deeper.

Magnus pulled all the way out. Alec cursing under his breath and whining at the loss of Magnus’ thick cock inside of him. Magnus knew Alec may not like what he was doing right this second but he also knew his shadowhunter would soon forget about the absence of his cock.

The cat-eyed man reached across his own body with his left had to grab Alec’s right hip and flip him over onto his back, Alec yelping in surprise at the action, his breath catching in his throat as his body slammed back down into the bed below him.

“Lay back,” Magnus commanded him. Alec instantly pushed himself back so his shoulders rested on the burgundy pillows of their shared bed, his wide eyes staring at his boyfriend with lust clearly visible in them.

Once Alec was situated exactly how Magnus wanted him, he wasted no time opening his legs and using them to pull the shorter man to his hips. 

Magnus braced his hands on either side of Alec’s body and leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss and he pushed back inside of Alec. Alec moaning into his mouth when he bottomed out and instantly began thrusting hard and fast.

Magnus knew Alec was extremely close by the way he kept wrapping his legs around his waist tighter and tighter, the way his mouth hung open even when he tried shutting it, the way his huge hands grabbed and scratched at Magnus’ back. They had done this more than enough times for Magnus to know that these were the telling signs.

The warlock closed the remaining distance between their sweaty bodies, tucking his arms between Alec’s back and the mattress they shared every night. He pressed their bodies together just enough so that Alec’s reddening cock got the friction it needed every time Magnus thrust into his hot heat, Magnus’ bellybutton-less tummy rubbing it up and down.

Alec was a right mess under Magnus and Magnus couldn’t get enough of it. The scent of Alec and sex the only thing on his mind with his face buried in the nephilim’s neck, panting hard and occasionally biting down the the soft skin there. Magnus looked up to find Alec almost in tears, one managing to slip down his face.

“Mag-Magnus,” came his broken voice. “I need you to t-touch me, _fuck_.”

“Anything for you, Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t find it in himself to make his companion use ‘daddy’ instead of his name. He sat up and moved one of Alec’s legs from his hip to his shoulder, creating a new angle. He went to wrap one hand around Alec’s cock when his hand stuttered at the feeling of one of his nipples getting pinched, _hard_. 

“Shit, you’re so unbelievable,” he whispered after a moan, finally listening to Alec’s earlier words and jerking his boyfriend off while fucking into him.

Alec’s tears had started falling freely from the stimulation he was feeling throughout his entire body. He removed his leg form Magnus’ shoulder and it resumed its previous position around his hips. He sat up, hands helping support his weight as his mouth attacked his boyfriend’s collarbone, sucking and biting red and purple marks everywhere he could reach. One hand coming between them to play with Magnus’ nipples, making the older man moan into his hair, his thrusts faltering.

Alec was shaking now, so close. He lifted his head back, smacking it on the headboard. _When did they move so his back was resting against that with only a pillow under his hips?_ He imagined Magnus must have magicked them into that position since he definitely knew neither of them hand moved all the pillows out of the way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Magnus bit down onto his neck and started jerking him off even faster than before, his thrusts becoming sloppier.

Alec screamed out as Magnus’ skilled hand started twisting and pulling at his cock in amazing ways, his thumb coming up to rub at his slit.

“Cum for me, baby,” Magnus’ sultry voice whispered in his ear, making the hairs at the back of Alec’s neck stand on end. The words very obviously affecting him as his cock twitched and let out a spurt of precum into Magnus’ hand.

Magnus found his prostate again, Alec squirming and seeing blotches of different colors everywhere he looked. Magnus’s nails raked down Alec’s sides and all it took was one last hard hit to his prostate to send Alec over the edge.

Alec was screaming and moaning as he shot his load all over his and Magnus’ chests, nails and teeth digging into tan skin.

Magnus slid their bodies down so Alec was laying flat on his back. He rested their sweat-covered foreheads together, Magnus’ hair stuck between them. He pounded hard but sloppily into his wrecked boyfriend, he himself close to cumming, too.

He felt the tightening in his gut as he came inside Alec’s ass. He moaned out Alec’s name as he did so, collapsing on top of the other man. Both of them panting against the other’s hot, damp, and blushing skin.

Magnus caught his breath and pulled out and went to move off of Alec, being stopped by the young shadowhunter wrapping his strong arms around the warlock’s midsection and pulling them chest to chest. 

Magnus could feel the drying cum between their two bodies. He went to snap his fingers to clean them both up but was once again stopped by his boyfriend. 

"Not yet,“ Alec grumbled rubbing his face against Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus could very faintly feel the scarce stubble scratch at his own clean shaven face at Alec’s movements. He internally laughed to himself at the thought of all the years his boyfriend tried to grow facial hair with little luck. 

He reluctantly put his hand down, instead reaching to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair, making him press his head into Magnus’ hand. "You’re so gross,” he said as he playfully rolled his eyes, knowing the other couldn’t see it anyway.

"You love me, though.“

That he couldn’t argue. He leaned back far enough to have a few inches in between their faces, his hands coming to rest on Alec’s chest to support his weight. Alec’s hazel eyes opening slightly to stare tenderly at the beautiful being above him.

“That, I do, Alexander. I love you more than anything in the entire universe.”  
Alec absolutely beamed as a huge smile broke out onto his face, a hint of blush coloring his cheeks from more than just their recent activities. And in that moment, Magnus thought back on his lifetime. He realized that in all his hundreds of years of living, the thought of the end of his own existence had never once been something he took the time to really think about, but in this very moment, Magnus knew this gorgeous man beneath him would inevitably be the death of him. 

Yet here Alec was, someone who never thought he would ever feel as alive as he did right now. Someone who never thought he would have the opportunity to allow himself to actually live.

 

In a rush of happiness, Alec bolted up, capturing Magnus’ lips in his own in a kiss meant to show how much he cared. He desperately tried conveying how he felt through the soft press of their mouths together, his tongue lightly tracing Magnus’ lips, Alec being rewarded when the older being opened his mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. The pair slowly kissing just like they’ve done countless times before. 

When they broke apart, both sighing contently, Alec spoke up. 

"I love you so much,“ he said, the emotion showing in his voice along with a newfound tiredness. 

Magnus responded by giving one last quick peck on the lips before resting his head on Alec’s chest, one hand gently rubbing shapes onto his shoulder. One of Alec’s own hands copying the movements on Magnus’ back.

They both lay there intertwined for a while. Neither having the courage, nor the will to get up and face whatever challenges the day ahead might have planned for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr account @pansexual-izzy so if you would want to follow me there you can. I would love hearing your thoughts on this fic and even take prompts for future fics?!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
